


you're a problem to solve

by delicatetobreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatetobreak/pseuds/delicatetobreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU.  Allison needs someone to tutor her in Calculus but this is one subject she doesn’t need help with studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a problem to solve

When Allison turns up at the library for her tutoring session, she expects to see a lanky computer science major waiting for her at the table – someone like Stiles maybe. Not that she has anything against Stiles. He’s practically her best friend. 

Well, he’s Scott’s best friend and Scott is hers so...transitivity? 

Anyway, if anything, that elegant proof of logic just shows that she’s not stupid and the thought just pisses her off even more because there’s no reason why she should be failing Fundamentals of Calculus. Allison knows she needs to maintain certain academic standards at Beacon Hills University in order to keep her sports scholarship but she doesn’t have time for this. It’s a dumb freshman seminar that’s part of a totally outdated core curriculum and if _Scott_ is somehow passing it, then it’s clearly not necessary. The Argents are the only reason why BHU has such a prestigious archery program anyway. Her dad and her aunt aren’t some of the university’s most distinguished alumni for nothing, they freaking _medalled_ at the Olympics. She doesn’t know why she should be working out theorems when she could be stringing up her bow and practicing for the next meet or hanging out with her friends in the dorms. It’s been a while since she beat Scott at Super Smash Bros. His ass needs to be whooped.

Odds are that her department-assigned math tutor’s thinking the same thing because he’s clearly not there. The only people who are even in the library at the moment is the librarian and a super cute redhead who looks like she ought to be at a sorority mixer instead of the reading room on a Saturday night. Normally, Allison would be trying to work an angle here (okay, so she may have spent the last few minutes discretely checking her out) but she’s mostly just annoyed and hungry. She’s about ready to head back and see if the guys want Taco Bell when the hot redhead looks straight at her and tilts her head.

“Allison?” the girl asks and Allison blinks.

She has to wrack her brain furiously for a bit to figure out if she knows her. She seriously doubts she does because this girl she’d _definitely_ remember. Allison wonders when archery started getting groupies and replies with a tentative, “Uh…yeah?”

Red literally spends ten seconds coolly appraising her and Allison suddenly feels self-conscious about her messy braid and her rumpled BHU sweatshirt. When she nods to the chair next to her, Allison just sits down and Red raises an eyebrow.

“Great, we can get started. I’m Lydia,” she says briskly and Allison has to stare a little longer before she can even come close to figuring it out.

“I’m sorry…what?”

Yeah, from the look she gives her Allison’s pretty sure that Lydia thinks she’s stupid.

“Fundamentals of Calculus?” Lydia says slowly. “Professor Stein said you needed help.”

Oh my God. Allison’s mouth drops open for a quick second before she closes it again and yeah, with the way she’s going, Lydia probably thinks she’s a moron. Allison knows she should probably just shut up now and salvage her reputation but Allison watches Lydia drum her fingers on the cover of her textbook in a flurry of red and she can’t help but grin a little flirtatiously.

“Oh, I just didn’t think you’d be…”

“A girl?” Lydia cuts in, bristling, and Allison has to tamp down her smile because she can almost feel the indignation rolling off of her in waves. There’s a sharp edge to Lydia’s voice that sounds like she’s had this conversation before, maybe with chauvinists in her class or in some professor’s office. Allison can imagine her putting someone in their place. It’s totally hot.

“No,” Allison says nonchalantly. When she reaches over to flip open the book, she brushes Lydia’s arm with hers. Lydia jumps a little at the contact. “I didn’t think you’d be so gorgeous.”

It’s Lydia’s turn to look surprised and even though she lets out a little unimpressed huff, Allison can see her cheeks colour with pleasure.

Yeah, point to Argent.

“Well, let’s see if your calculations are better than your pick-up lines,” Lydia says imperiously, tapping the page in front of her and Allison relents. When she sneaks a side-glance at Lydia though, it’s to see her smile. 

Allison grins and starts writing. Tutoring mightn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
